Prolouge
by shadex19
Summary: Devon had some tough times when she was young, but when she wished for something special to happen to her... did this fall under the category.


Have you ever had that sensation where you just know something magical is about to happen? Well, Devon knew exactly how that felt. And yes, Devon is a female. Unfortunately, she had her hair cut short, because she really liked it that way. One of her small freedoms she had. Her parents were divorced and she never really had any freedom after that.

She was walking home to her mothers house across the soccer field ( her mother lived behind the school) when dark clouds started to form. ' September? With rain showers? Well of course!' She thought. She shrugged and trudged along. Her littler siblings, Georgia and Josiah, were already way in front of her. She looked across the humid ground. 'Why can't something special just happen to me?'

' Sweep me off my feet, wind', she thought as a poem started in her mind,

' Sweep me off my feet, wind

sweep off my feet...

Take me, rain, to my home!

where fantasy and I shall meet!'

What Sue didn't know, was that her prayers would soon pay off!

When she got home, she was tired. Friday she had a stomach virus, Monday she felt fine. On Tuesday she went in for a strep test: Positive. So she got back to school on Thursday. Friday would be her last day before fall break. She had no home work. She would have to wake up extra early for her field trip. She had to be at school at six o'clock. At least it was a fun field trip! She was going on a Grey Line bus(early in the morning!) and would go to the Tennessee Aquarium.

The whole ride took 2 hours. She got up 2 hours early, too! She was so excited. Even though she was positive it would be a drag!

Devon woke up at 3:00 in the morning. Two hours earlier than she planning to have woken up. She woke her mother at exactly five o'clock. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. She was barely able to eat her whole breakfast. She got everything packed up and then they drove to school. Devon put her lunch in the box where everyone was putting theirs. She climbed onto the huge bus and took a seat near the middle. No one sat by her. Of course she didn't want anyone to.

Her other friends were on the other two buses. She looked outside at the dark sky. She loved that feeling. The separate soft chairs, her warm pillow on her lap.

She took her walkman and started her CD. Devon listened. Then she realized that her brother had left his CD in it. So there were a few rock songs. Then she heard M n' M. That was all she listened to. She played the songs in her head.

' And if the birdie don't sing and the ring don't shine,

Gonna break that birdie's neck!

And I'm gonna go down to the jewelry store

and take every karrote

so f!ck with that!'

A very cussing song, but so were all the other M n' M songs on the CD. She then watched the rest of the movies they played. Finally they were there. She got stuck into a group and was wooshed away into the auditorium. Then they were let out and the group went to the river building first. All the time she kept having that feeling. They then went to the saltwater building. Devon loved that.

They went to touch the stingrays and bamboo shark. The stingrays were the only willing thing there to be petted. Devon went into the butterfly room and smiled. Then a white butterfly landed on her finger.

Devon gasped! She had played Fire Emblem on her DS on the way to the aquarium. This looked exactly like the healer on it. It was white with a black head, and had designs on it that looked somewhat like clothing. They then went to a place where you could lye on your back and look at the fish. When all the girls went in, a pinkish reddish fish with huge eyes came over to Devon's head and smiled. She widened her eyes. It also had a design of clothes on it!

When Devon met with her friends for lunch she told them. They just made that face of: You're just trying to get attention, aren't you? They sat by a built in river and talked. Devon's friend Ethan was only a little ways down. She was about to call out to him when she was pushed into the river. She opened her eyes and saw blood. The blood turned into a shape of a beautiful woman. She had no real details but her figure was an hour glass shape. She held out her slender hand and said something. Devon was about to grab it when she was pulled out of the water.

She looked at her reflection and saw a huge gash on her arm and forehead where a rock had hit her. She was sent to the emergency room where they stitched her arm. They put bands of white cloth around her arm. Devon was a different person from then on. She not only had a purpose in life, but she was more mature in a sense... but even her new attitude couldn't see what was going to happen in a matter of time.


End file.
